The use of catheters to deliver or withdraw fluids from a patient for various medical procedures is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,959,623 describes a pain management system that uses various embodiments of infusion catheters to deliver fluid medication from a pump, through tubing, to a wound site. With such systems, catheter connectors are typically used to connect the catheter to various devices, such as tubing, a fluid reservoir or other fluid delivery device, and so forth.
Often, the use of such catheters must be maintained over extended treatment time periods. It has been a well-known practice to secure these catheters with tape. However, the use of a tape dressing can be problematic in that, among other drawbacks, such dressings must be frequently changed, which can irritate the skin around the catheter insertion site and lead to build up of adhesive on the catheter. This adhesive can result in contaminates adhering to the catheter, and can render the catheter difficult to handle.
In this regard, devices have been developed to secure a catheter to the patient without excessive use of tape. One such device is the “Grip-Lok™” securement device from Zefon International Inc. of Ocala, Fla., USA. This device includes an adhesive base layer that attaches to the patient's skin. The catheter or catheter/connector combination is pressed onto an adhesive pad attached to an upper surface of the base layer. A Velcro™ closure layer is then folded over the catheter and attaches to the upper surface of the base layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,355 describes a medical line securement device for securing a catheter connector on the patient's body. The device includes an anchor pad that attaches to the patient's skin, with a retainer attached to an upper surface of the pad. The retainer has a base member and a cover hinged to the base member and movable between an open and latch-closed position. The base and cover each have respective grooves that cooperate to form a channel in the closed position of the cover. The connector has an elongated body that is received in the channel, whereby axial motion of the connector is inhibited by engagement of the connector within the closed retainer.
The medical art is thus continuously seeking new and improved securement devices for securing catheters relative to a patient for extended periods of time without discomfort to the patient. The present invention provides such a device.